


Memory Foam

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Cuddles, Dean is so cute you'll die, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Pet Names, Pie, bed sharing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Request: Dean and the Reader sleeping together for the first time.





	Memory Foam

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the sweetheart who requested it enjoys it, and all the other sweeties who decide to read it as well *kisses*   
> Love you, guys!

Your feet were dragging on the floor as you followed Dean into the bunker; you had insisted that you could carry your own bag, but the green-eyed Winchester refused knowing you were exhausted from the hunt, and you were grateful for his observation skills, because you would've never admitted to being beat.

He set your bags on the map table and followed you to the kitchen where he found you already chugging down a bottle of ice-cold water, "You okay, sweetheart? You kinda look like crap" You groaned and rested your back against the fridge, "Ugh, and I feel like crap!"

You heard him chuckle, before you felt his hands on your waist, manouvering away from the fridge so that he could grab himself a beer, "No, I'm serious, Dean! Like, every muscle in my body hurts, every single one! Even my eyelids hurt..." You allowed your eyes to close for a second as Dean popped his bottle open.

"Been there, done that, (Y/n). Take a long, hot shower and then we'll get you something to eat and you can go to bed...you'll feel better in the morning, I promise!" You groaned again, the prospect of walking to your room was not a welcome one.

"Want me to take you to your room, sweetheart?" You opened your eyes and locked them on his green ones, shaking your head as a smile spread on your lips at how amazing he was; you knew he was tired too, and still there he was asking you if you wanted him to carry you to your room.

"It's okay, I can probably make it" You chuckled and leant up to press a chaste kiss to his stubbly cheek before shuffling out of the kitchen. Dean stood there, watching you retreat with a small smile on his lips, before he finished his beer and decided to take his own shower.

He found you lying on your favorite couch in the makeshift living room you'd insisted on setting up; a book in your hands as your eyes rapidly skimmed the page, "Hey, I don't feel like cooking, and I bet you don't either...so I'm just gonna go grab us something and be back in a few"

You'd lowered the book when you'd heard his footsteps approaching you, and were staring at him with another one of your adoring looks which always made something flutter in the pit of Dean's stomach, "Something in particular you'd like, babe?"

"Just anything that's...ugh!" He chuckled, knowing exactly what you meant as you closed your eyes and groaned, "Yeah, I feel ya! Be right back" He sent you a quick wink and left since he knew that you were on the verge of falling asleep, and he didn't want you to go to bed with an empty stomach.

He bought some burgers and pie, knowing that you never said no to sharing a piece with him, and made his way back to the bunker. Stopping by the kitchen he grabbed two plates and cutlery before walking to where he'd left you on the couch.

Just like he was expecting, you were sleeping; the book lying on your chest completely forgotten, and Dean smiled affectionately, until he noticed you were slightly shaking. Your hands were gripping tightly the blanket thrown over your lower body and a light sheen of sweat was visible on your forehead.

He quickly walked to you, leaving the food he'd bought on the table and kneeling near the couch to get a better look at you. His hand brushed the hair that was stuck on your forehead, before he gingerly placed his hand on it to feel your temperature.

Dean drew in a relieved breath when he found out that you didn't have a fever, before gently caressing your skin a few times, "(Y/n)? (Y/n), wake up, sweetheart" He whispered the words in your ear, and watched as you slowly stirred awake.

Your eyes fluttered open and it took you a few seconds before you were able to focus on the green eyes in front of you, "Dean? What happened?" He flashed you a sweet smile and shrugged, "Nothing really, dinner is here" You nodded and Dean looked down at where your hand was fisting his shirt.

You hadn't even realized you were doing it, but it seemed to be like a reflex when he woke you up, "You okay, (Y/n)?" He raised his eyebrows along with the question, his free hand brushing its fingers through your locks in a soothing manner, "Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

A small smile spread on your lips to convince him as you loosened your grip on him, "Let's eat, yeah? Before the food gets cold" Dean eyed you warily but slowly nodded his head and got up to grab your dinner.

You thanked him and unwrapped your burger; as usual Dean went to your favorite place and brought you your favorite burger with a ton of french fries. You both ate in silence for a while, before Dean spoke up, "Wanna tell me what's going on, sweetheart?"

You sighed and played with your can of soda, trying to keep your eyes away from his as you opened up to him for the first time, "It's just...uhm, I have these nightmares and, well, they are a little bad sometimes" You shrugged your shoulders again, and stuffed more fries in your mouth.

"Why have you never said anything?" You glanced at him and found him looking at you with a sympathetic expression on his face, "Cause there's nothing to say...nightmares come in the job's description"

He chuckled bitterly and threw an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer until you were nestled in his side, "Trust me, I know, babe, I know..." He pressed his lips to your temple in a sweet, lingering kiss and you immediately relaxed in his embrace.

You finished your meal and it was time for the both of you to go to bed, but you didn't want to; you didn't want to let your subconscious take over once more, "Ready to hit the hay?" Dean turned to look at you and you smiled slightly, thinking of something to tell him.

"Ehm...I'm not sleepy anymore actually, I'll just wait up for Sammy to be back" And again, that same sympathetic look took over his features, "You'll be waiting for an awfully long amount of time, sweetheart; called Sam earlier, he is coming back in a couple of days..."

"Oh! Uh...okay! I'll just watch a movie or something then" You could tell Dean was reading right through you, but you still tried to shake it off and pretend that nothing was happening, "Tell you what, if you promise me you're not watching (f/m) again, I'll keep you company"

A sweet smile spread on his lips as he nudged your side playfully, and you slowly nodded your head, telling him that he could choose the movie if he wanted to, "You sure about that, (Y/n)? You might regret this choice sooner than you imagine"

You chuckled lightly, assuring him that you could deal with whatever movie he chose; but that obviously didn't happen since you fell asleep a few moments after Dean had put it up, not that it was really your fault since he'd gone for, yet again, another western.

What you didn't know was that he'd chosen that movie on purpose, cause he knew you'd fall asleep; the fact that you rested your head on his shoulder and cuddled snugly to his side was just a bonus, a very welcome one too.

Once he was one hundred percent sure you were asleep, he gently manouvered you off of him and stood up, grabbing your arm and placing it around his neck, before he picked you up bridal style. When you were stable in his arms, he walked you to your room and placed you on your bed.

You stirred awake right as he was about to untangle himself from your hold, "Dean? Did-did I fall asleep?" He chuckled at your slurred words and answered you with a cute, quick 'Yep!'. You closed your eyes and groaned out an apology, "It's okay, sweetheart, just go back to sleep, yeah? See you tomorrow"

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and you took the opportunity to inhale his scent, before he was leaving; the door to your bedroom closing behind his back with a soft click. You sighed and rested your head back on the pillow, wishing you could fall back into that peaceful, dream free sleep you were into, but you knew it wouldn't happen.

You stayed in your bed for what felt like hours, just staring at the ceiling and hoping for your nightmares to leave you be for once, then you got up and went to the kitchen to look for something you could drink.

After you spent as much time as possible berating whether you were feeling more like juice or soda, you turned around and almost had a heart attack; Dean was standing behind you in the dead guy's robe he seemed to like so much with a raised, inquiring eyebrow.

"God, Dean! I thought you were, you know...sleeping!" You tried to laugh it off a little, but from the serious look on his face you knew where the conversation was undoubtedly going to end, "I'm out of water...what's your excuse?"

"Same!" You held up the juice and shrugged, flashing him a quick smile, "Did you at least try to fall back asleep, (Y/n)?" You pouted your lips and looked away, "I just...I know that if I fall asleep, the nightmares will be back and I'll only end up waking up more frustrated and tired than earlier"

Your shoulders sagged a little after you finished your sentence and Dean sighed, taking the bottle from your hands and you grabbed two glasses as he sat down at the table waiting for you, "You seemed to be doing pretty good during the movie"

You tried to keep eye contact, but failed and decided to stare at the glass in front of you instead, "That was different because, uhm...because you were there with me" You exhaled the rest of your sentence in a rush, and your voice was so low you weren't sure he'd heard you.

But given your luck, and Dean's trained hearing, he had understood what you'd said, and a smile spread on his lips at the cute blush that coated your cheeks, "I'm only a few doors down, babe, you know you can call me whenever you need to, right?"

Chewing on your bottom lip, you slowly nodded your head as some of the tension left your body, "I know, Dean, thank you!" The room fell into a comfortable silence and you both drank your juice, before you walked to your respective bedrooms.

Lying on your mattress, you drew in a few deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down, and after a couple of minutes, you decided to just go find Dean.

His door was slightly open, and you knocked before you pushed it a little and stuck your head in, "Hey, uh, can I-can I come in?" Your cheeks were bright red as Dean nodded and you walked in; your eyes wandering all over the room to avoid his green ones.

"I know this is awkward, and I'll totally get it if you say no but...do you think I could, uhm, sleep with you? Just for tonight?" You looked up and stared directly into his eyes, ignoring the urge to hide from embarrassment for the rest of your life.

Suddenly, as Dean stared right back at you; you began to think that maybe you should have changed into a different pyjama, your casual baggy t-shirt and shorts seemed so inadequate at the moment, "Of course, sweetheart, no problem!"

He sent you a playful wink and scooted more to the right side to leave you some room, even though there was plenty already. You grinned and nervously made your way to his bed, lifting the covers before you snuggled underneath them.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that we've been hunting together for so long, but this is the first time we've ever shared a bed?" You shifted on your side to look at him; he was facing the ceiling, his eyes closed while he used his right hand as a pillow.

"It was an unspoken rule for you or Sam to take the couch whenever we shared a motel room, so I've never actually thought about it, Dean" He chuckled and shifted on his side as well; his eyes finding your (e/c) ones, "Well, this baby is memory foam, hope you're ready for the best night's sleep of your life!"

You burst in a fit of laughter at the proud expression etched on his face and as much as Dean tried to look offended, he ended up joining you like every other time. Once you'd calmed down he turned the lamp off and you both settled in your respective places.

"Dean?" You kept your voice down, just in case he'd already fallen asleep, and only spoke up when he hummed, "I thought that, ehm, I should probably tell you that I'm a cuddler so yeah...I might or might not end up crashing you"

A deep chuckle left his lips, and you felt the bed shaking a little, making your stomach contort in knots, "Good, cause it would've probably gotten pretty awkward tomorrow if you'd woken up to find yourself wrapped up in a Winchester burrito"

Your lips stretched in a smile, and even in the dark, Dean could tell you were smiling when you spoke again, "Pretty sure I wouldn't have complained, buddy" You felt your cheeks redden as soon as the words left your lips, "Me neither...you know, why, ehm, why should we fight the inevitable? Come here, sweetheart"

You had to stifle a squeak when his strong arm pulled you flush against his chest and he tucked your head underneath his chin, drawing in a deep breath, "Mmmhm, you smell real good, (Y/n)"

"Uh, thanks...that's, uhm, my conditioner" He hummed to let you know he'd heard you, and then the room fell back into complete silence; your breathings slowing down as you both started to relax more with every minute that passed.

Cuddled in Dean's strong arms and surrounded by his scent, forgetting about your nightmares and focusing on his steady heartbeat; you found yourself in a sweet slumber that soon turned into a peaceful sleep.

Next morning, Dean was the first one to wake up, his eyes fluttering open to be met by your messy hair and untroubled expression. He remained as still as he could, watching the rise and fall of your chest; his hands slightly tightening around you.

As if on cue, you began to stretch your muscles a couple of minutes later, stopping abruptly when your brain reminded you that Dean was lying next to you, "Oh, hey! Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up"

You looked at him apologetically, but he just grinned at you, shaking his head, "You didn't, sweetheart, woke up a few minutes before you did" You smiled back at him, and resumed your stretching under Dean's amused gaze.

"How'd you sleep?" You slumped back on the bed and sighed happily, "Honestly? I can't even remember the last time I've slept this good! This memory foam's amazing, I should probably get one..."

Your eyes met again, and you knew he could read how grateful you were for what he'd done for you, "...uhm, what about you? I didn't crash you, did I" A low chuckle reverberated in his chest and you blushed, only imagining the things you might've done.

"It was actually the other way around, (Y/n), that's why I was asking how you slept" This time his cheeks reddened as well, before he cleared his throat and got up, waiting for you to do the same, "I'm pretty sure it's your turn to make breakfast, sweetheart"

You closed your eyes, trying to hide your smirk, "But I'm too tired, Dean!" You cracked an eye open right as he circled the bed and hauled you over his shoulder, "Nice try, (Y/n)! Three days ago you promised me pancakes, and now, I expect to eat some"

He jogged to the kitchen, with you hitting his back playfully, "Fine! You win, I'll cook...uh, just set me down, please" He obliged to your request, and you both went to work to make yourselves something to eat, joking about how Sam wouldn't approve of your diet.

Half way through your breakfast, Dean spoke up "You know...we all have nightmares, (Y/n), and the next time you have one, no need to ask, slip under my covers if that helps, okay?" You nodded your head, sipping on your drink, "Only if you promise to do the same if you ever need to"

"Sure, but I'll probably just kidnap you and bring you to my room...memory foam, remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows and you chuckled, holding out your hand for him to take, "Deal, we'll join forces and fight them together!"


End file.
